


Aphrodisiac

by Casablanca



Series: Five Times [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casablanca/pseuds/Casablanca
Summary: Five times the Chevalier topped, and one time he didn't.  Part 1 of 6 in a series.Any excuse for some filth, really.





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Having binge-watched the entirety of Series 3 on Canal+ I felt the need to write some smut. Always had the impression that the Chevalier more frequently topped – but get the strong impression he’s also a 10/10 power bottom.. (but that'll come later).

Phillipe first becomes aware of fingertips drawing shapes over his lower back, creeping down towards his backside where a warm cock is nestled against his cheeks. It was barely light, and it had been rather a long night in the salon. Curled on his side his mind was foggy, and grimly determined to go back to sleep. However the Chevalier seemed considerably more awake than he was, and apparently full of ideas. 

“I’m asleep.” Phillipe mumbled before nosing back into his pillow, closing his eyes and ignoring the huffed chuckle behind him. 

“Of course you are.” Warm fingers traced up his spine, sweeping his hair back and pressing a kiss just beneath his ear. Phillipe squirmed away from the tickle of the breath and tugged his pillow a bit closer. “Fast asleep and dreaming, my dear.”

Phillipe made a noise into his pillow, obstinately refusing to even crack open an eye as the hand resting on his shoulder drifted back down his side. Creeping past his hip to fondle over his cock which, annoyingly, was already beginning to show interest in the proceedings. “A very pleasant dream, I see.” 

The hot weight of the Chevalier’s prick against his ass cheeks was certainly helping things along, but Phillipe wasn’t about to admit to that out loud. “M’not moving, do what you like.” 

The hand had wrapped itself around his cock now, lazily stroking until he was fully hard. A thumb pressed aimlessly over his head and Phillipe’s hips moved into the fist unconsciously. “Ah, there you are. Still alive.” He didn’t need to open his eyes to know there was a smug smile forming. 

And then the hand was gone and a clammy palm was wiped unceremoniously against his thigh before the warm weight at his back rolled away for a moment. Phillipe fiddled with his pillow, considering whether turning onto his stomach would be an admission of defeat. Before he could decide, the warm body had returned along with fingers slicked with oil. The vial was placed on the sheets beside him, and the cold of the glass made his skin twitch as it rolled back towards his thigh. 

Warm kisses were pressed to his shoulder and back as a slick fingertip probed between the cheeks of his ass, easily finding the hole they were seeking. Phillipe sighed as the finger pressed inside, just for a moment, before it was withdrawn. Moments later more oil was drizzled, dripping over his backside before the finger returned and he sucked in a breath as this time it was pressed in to a knuckle. 

“Hang on, wait.” Phillipe shifted his hips, drew his knee up to give his lover more room. Resting his foot against the Chevalier’s thigh he cracked open an eye to shoot him a look and mustered the most haughty tone he could. “Well, carry on.”

The probing finger grew bolder, a second pressing inside as the kisses to his shoulder grew a little more insitent. By the time a third was added Phillipe had begun to sweat, hair hot against his neck as knuckles twisted against his hole, still searching. He’d made a fist in his pillow, pushing his hips back into the touch with a groan as they caught against that perfect spot. 

Releasing his pillow, Phillipe fumbled behind himself and pulled at his arse cheek, opening himself further. The fingers twisted and caught his spot again, and then again, and Phillipe moaned despite himself. The hand trapped under his pillow fumbled for purchase on something, anything, as he pushed back against the fingers like a wanton. Nails digging in to his own skin as he held himself open, he had just begun to find his rhythm when they withdrew and wet fingers touched instead at his hip. “Enjoying your dream?”

“It’s getting a bit dull, actually.” Releasing his arse cheek he took hold of his cock which had begun to weep, stroking slowly as the Chevalier shifted back up onto his elbow. Lips kissed a line along his shoulder before a chin came to rest there. Phillipe knew he was being watched, and despite a telling smirk he obstinately refused to drop his pretence. “I’m asleep.”

“So you’ve said.” A shift of weight behind him on the bed, some more oil spilled and dribbled, and the head of the Chevalier’s cock was nudging at his hole. A soft ‘Oh’ ghosted out of Phillipe before he could stop it, exhaling slowly as he pushed inside. If he could spend his life constantly living this exact moment, he would die a happy man. 

Fingers that were warm and still wet with oil touched at his skin as the Chevalier began to move his hips. His body shifted back to achieve a better angle, raising his knee to gain more leverage. The initial thrusts are slow, and almost tortuously deep, making Phillipe squeeze at his cock before everything comes to a swifter conclusion than planned. 

With each upwards roll of his hips the Chevalier quickens his pace slightly, and soon the only sounds are Phillipe’s breathless gasps and the slap of skin against skin. It’s sloppy and furious, and in minutes Phillipe’s breaths are puncuated with desperate sounds as he strokes himself. Twisting his fist around his cock to match the thrusts of the cock inside him and he comes with a whimpered cry. Spilling across the sheets and then his fingers as the Chevalier continues to fuck him, chasing his own orgasm as Phillipe melts against him.

Withdrawing suddenly, Phillipe hears one, two wet strokes of the Chevalier’s hand working over his cock before he gasps and comes into the small of Phillipe’s back. 

“Why-” A little bemused and almost pouting, Phillipe begins to turn over but is hushed. 

“Don’t want you having to get out of bed now, do we?” A fingertip taps his nose. How thoughtful. 

An indulgent smile, and Phillipe stretches as the Chevalier reaches for their covers. Neatly arranging the expensive silks over the mess of their sheets and thighs before lying back, opening his arm as Phillipe rolled over and nestled against his chest. He makes a face, fingers tracing through the damp hairs on the Chevalier’s belly. “You smell.”

The hand stroking his hair doesn’t falter for a second, brushing at his sweaty temple. “So do you.” 

Phillipe grins lazily, and mutters something about the bath they should take later before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> And this children is why IAMX is a risky fiction influence.
> 
> PS. My tumblr: andtheserpentsays.tumblr.com


End file.
